Spirit Daze
by angsty-shadow
Summary: A RP with a friend about two wolves who have demon things that follow them around and well they are shapeshifters able to shift from human to wolf. Umm ITS ON HIATUS........ looking back at my crappy RP skills... *shudders* well I got better I guess...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK hi umm this is a... old rp i guess and it is on hiatus we got up to chapter 5 complete but theres gonna be more this is also on Deviant Art Grunnys (c)gaia the rest (c) me and Carisa

CHAPTER 1

I was running fast and free, I was a wolf after all, a black slick hunter. My paws barely touched the snow covered ground as I ran. Then I smelt it, another wolf. I quickly stopped running. My glowing emerald eyes darted around the dark forest that I saw with ease because of my night vision. I sat down and howled to this strange wolf. Smelt like a loner. Lucky me, I am too, I have to be. I was finally free of from my mothers' den. I felt freedom just stepping outside. My first act as a free wolf; make new friends. I set off towards my first whiff of another. When I was quite near I remembered my mothers warning: do not approach unknown wolves. Howl before coming too close to your doom. So I howled. The other wolf howled back happily. I was so glad I went towards the lovely sound of freedom. Hmm. It sounded like this wolf was a little happy go lucky. I started to trot towards this other wolf then a feeling of pure joy rushed through me another wolf that won't try to kill me!! Earlier I had encountered this gray wolf that chased me of with a growling threat; I've been cautious ever since. I then leaped over a log and started to run as fast as possible when I saw this other wolf I approached her carefully my tail wagging and tongue hanging out of my mouth as I sat down in front of this wolf to look at her. She had a white body with her upper tail splashed with blue, her paws looked like she walked through permanent blue paint, her nose had a blob of that same blue on it along with some on the top of her head, the tips of her ears were also blue, and then she had three blue dots on the upper side of her leg. She seemed interesting so I stood up and sniffed at her a little. I was so happy as I approached this wolf. I was also cautious because I had never seen her before. But as I grew nearer to her, I saw that she was happy also; with her tail wagging and her tongue flapping. She was pure black with long beautiful fur. She had lovely emerald eyes that glowed. I was startled when she leaned forward to sniff me. I realized she was only familiarizing herself with me so I allowed her to. After she I sniffed her. We were both glad to have each other, and I could tell that this would be a long, happy friendship. I then took a step back from the new wolf and asked her, through my mind of course, 'what's your name? Mine's Ralli'. The wolf then asked me what my name was, and that hers was Ralli. I then replied, 'my name is Syleria.' I nodded my head and then asked her 'do you have a pack or a home Syleria?' after I asked I new it was a mistake I sighed and looked at the star filled sky. Ralli asked me,' do you have a pack or a home?' I could only look away. I turned around so that my bank was to her and lay down as a tear trickled down my cheek. I looked at her and sighed as she turned and lay down. 'So no pack? Me neither' I said quietly I remember I was exiled from my pack for nearly bringing a hunter to our den, that's alright though, I never told anyone before. Oh, well, maybe Syleria and I can be friends and work on turning into humans; I was pretty good by then. Then I smelt it, what I had been running from, the hunters. My instincts said run my body said run, so I did, right after I yelled 'FOLLOW ME AND RUN' to Syleria who was behind me. I wasn't sure if she was following, but I was sure that she would run. I was listening and thinking about Ralli's words; 'so no pack? Me neither'. Suddenly my instinct told me something dangerous was near. My ears perked and my head jerked upwards. At the same time Ralli yelled, "FOLLOW ME AND RUN" by then I was already up and running. Soon we were far from our meeting place and probably far from all danger. I lay down beside Ralli. I was panting and I lay down. I closed my eyes and spoke. 'Hunters were following me. We will have to try to turn into humans and go into the city.' Ralli spoke to me, "hunters were following me. We will have to turn into humans and go into the city." I replied," turn into humans? I have never even attempted such a thing! I have only spoken of it. Have you done it before? Is it difficult?" I was worried about suddenly changing species and homes and especially into one so...so...so DEADLY. 'I have tried it and I will teach you, all right. There is nothing to fear when you are a human; your sight, hearing, and instincts will not change.' I then jumped onto a log and when I sat I was a human the enemy. Ralli answered my questions, 'I have tried it and I will teach you, all right. There is nothing to fear when you are a human. Your sight, hearing, and instincts will not change.' She jumped upon a log and, *poof*, she morphed into a human. I jumped up and took a few steps back. I could tell she saw me shaking, and that it was really Ralli, because she slowly approached me and I saw the care in her face and her emerald green glowing eyes. I sniffed her, and surely enough it was the same scent. I saw the other wolf shaking and slowly got off my log. I let her sniff my hand I then had an urge to touch her fur; naturally I am hyper and touch almost everything I see sooo... I patted her head I could almost sense the stare I was being given. She patted my head and I stared at her in fear and a kind of what the heck are you touching me for I'm still scared of you look on my face. I back away and frown at her. She is looking overly happy and touchy, so I back up more. I fold back my ears as a stay back until I get used to you warning. I laughed and said, "you have gotta try and morph." Then I turned back into a wolf, my black fur moving gracefully a little as I shook my head. When she laughed and spoke, it was the loudest, most booming thing I have ever had to understand. "You have got to try and morph.," she said. Then she turned back into a wolf and shook her head. 'Don't freak me out!' I said. 'How do I morph?' I asked. She gave me this insane look and tried to calm down. 'Think calmly and then think of the human you want to be; in my case, I took a female cub and made her looks different, like eyes, hair, their mysterious removable fur...' she rolled her beautiful eyes. 'Ok, I'll try' I said. I closed my eyes and concentrated on a human. I had rarely seen one so it was difficult. When I opened my eyes, I looked down at myself. The strange fur was not at all attached to my body except for on my head. My head-fur fell in front of my face and it was blue like my wolf fur. I tested my new body. When I got I hang of it I looked up at Ralli and smirked. I ran towards her and patted her on the head, and as I did so I could sense that she was startled. I backed up and laughed. I said 'ok not cool' but all she heard was barks, and I probably startled her; I felt her jump. I turned into a human my long black hair falling into my eyes and I touched my black corset with emerald green frills on the inside and my blue jeans and the black skirt over it was what the humans called a mini skirt with the green lightning bolt embroidered on the top right corner and the fingerless black leather gloves; the fingers looked ripped in places, and I stuffed a finger in her face and stepped towards her saying, "that was so not cool. NEVER touch my head". I could sense the anger but I didn't care I kept on laughing; such a strange feeling. My 'fur' on my lower half was dark blue and tight. It covered my legs completely and flared at the bottom. My 'fur' on my upper half was purple and blue embroidered with shimmery round things in a pattern of some kind. My fur atop my head was much shorter than Ralli's, although, it didn't get in my eyes as much. I had an immense amount of jewels wrapped around me and everything was catching the light. Ralli was still so tense I just kept laughing and laughing. We walked together for a while and talked about our past lives. "I have just moved out of my mothers den," I was saying, "well, more like she just kicked me out..." and we screwed around even though it's funner to screw around when you're a wolf. We laughed long and hard, then I felt her curiosity for my life story, and I knew I had to tell my story. I sighed and began to talk, "well what happened to me, was I went out on a little mid-day run and almost lead hunters back to the den and I was exiled after that" I sighed again that was the first time I ever told anyone EVER. Oh well I will get over it. I knew for once I had a permanent friend who would not abandon me, so I smiled and laughed and ran, not letting her catch up, trying not to let the subject ruin our fun. I was sad for her, but she obviously wasn't too terribly interested in the subject and we returned to our fun. We suddenly came upon a city, and naturally I was afraid. But Ralli sensed my fear and comforted me; " It's ok, nobody will try to kill you here. You are human for now, and so you are safe." I was still afraid. I sensed a bit of fear in her as well, so, that cheered me up a bit. "Ok follow me and don't sneak. My dad and mom told me if I ever had to go into the city, act like you and whoever you are with are only there and the other human creatures are still there, but you ignore them. Unless one says hello, then act natural do not growl. Say, hello how is your day sir/ma'am? Got this completely covered. My mom took me here once and showed me a few places to go if needed and then she gave me what humans call money. She said that $1000 would get me a hotel and food for even more than two, so I took it with me, and here we are and we need it" ok, not completely true, I stole it when I was exiled and no one noticed. I had it in my mouth until I dug a hole which I was digging up, and grabbed the green and black silk baggy. "Ok lets go the sun is rising my mom says to go out during day more in a city, and sleep at night. Humans are odd aren't they?" "Yes humans are very odd" I replied, still a bit scared. It was early morning by then, and we walked through the town and people must have had weird thought about me because I was shaking and jumping at everyone. We checked into a hotel and we ate. Ralli tutored me around the town. She showed me the bank, the stores, the houses, work places, and even some people she had "befriended" last time she was about. I really wanted to go back into the woods. I will have nightmares tonight, I thought. We were still wandering when a man came up to us and yelled, "Get off of me damn house! You be standing on me home! Get off! Get OFF!!" That really freaked the hell out of me. I screamed and ran back to where I thought was towards the woods. "Damn it Mark you scared her," I yelled at the man as I looked towards the highway and started to run. I knew I was the faster one, so I ran towards her and tried to cut her off before a car slammed into her or any damage was done.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK hi umm this is a... old rp i guess and it is on hiatus we got up to chapter 5 complete but theres gonna be more this is also on Deviant Art Grunnys (c)gaia the rest (c) me and Carisa

Chapter 2

So as I ran freely away from the scary man carrying on about his house, I stopped dead in my tracks and remembered that there are many dangers in this world; cars, quickly moving objects, crazy people, people's thoughts that may go against me...So I stopped and looked around. Ralli was catching up so I turned to her and waited. Once she got there I said through my tears, " I can't take this insane world any longer. I am going back into the forest to make my natural home as what I truly am a wolf. I can't live two lives. Good-Bye, I am not coming back. You can visit." Then I turned, looked around, found the woods, and walked towards them, not looking back. "Oh goddammit" I muttered under my breath "SYLERIA" I yelled and ran up to her grabbing her shoulders. Alrighty then, happy time, I thought to myself. "Lets go back into town just avoid eye contact and stay away from others alright," I said a little hyperly. "No, I need some time away from crazy people in my real home and a really good tour of behavior in a less stressful area. Come with me and teach me everything." I replied. " Over more than 2 hours," I quickly added. After we goofed off, I said," I need to learn this stuff otherwise I will not enter the city ever again." She replied," ok fine. First thing: Act like yourself. If you are overly cautious all the time people will get suspicious. Second thing:" After I said the first rule my mother told me I repeated number two "number two: never ever change into a wolf in town all right" my mother took this overly seriously I didn't though. "Rule three" I began but then I heard a gunshot "CRAP oh dammit change to human now" I spoke firmly but quietly this time when I changed I had a black t-shirt saying 'Z?' on it and the same jeans but no mini skirt and ran towards town to almost surely save our lives I ran and my thoughts were in a panicking jumble but somehow kept separate and slowed down when I came into view of the town. Sighing in relief and looking at Syleria I morphed there and I was wearing Jog pants, a purple tube top, and sneakers. I did not run to the town. I had an n excuse made up if the hunter came to us. I was NOT about to enter that place again. Not until I had learned very well about humans. I said this to her and she... I sorta freaked we were almost at the town and she was not following then she told me why and well I needed to get away from the hunter he WOULD remember me oh god dammit the truth hurts when you had already made yourself believe that lie you made up and well it just slapped me up the face the truth hurts like hell! "No I cant stay in the forest with him around I-I- I might kill him" I was really nervous on this subject I was different you could say I had a spirit that followed me around he had been in hiding for awhile so I had no need to bring him up but he was right there only I could see him so I mind spoke to him 'what are you doing here Kino' I snapped in his head the little thing named Kino was a little green and black devil looking thing and was the size of a human foot also known as a paw. I growled I probably freaked her out allot since it was really menacing and filled with rage and anger and a small little bit of fear. She freaked me out with her growling and I backed up. She looked very concentrative and angry so I shut up and waited for a sign of "ok I'm alright now" or something. That never came. "I cant" and I dashed towards the town Kino following closely, flying in behind me I just hoped she would follow that hunter can see through our morphs and if she stayed bad luck very bad luck will be thrown her way as in being made into a rug. I soon realized that the hunter didn't care if I was a wolf or a human so I ran as fast as my retarded human legs would take me and soon arrived at the town. There some people came to greet me. " Are you ok?" they asked. I thought quickly using the information Ralli had given me, and, while thinking I tried very hard to hide a smirk." No I am not Ok. A crazy hunter is chasing me and he has repeatedly tried to shoot me! Help me! Don't let him take my dear life! Please! "Ralli overheard me and stopped running. Ok did I hear that right! I tried to hide my smile and laughter failed a little but approached the human-thing and started freaking my hair was ruffled and I had a tear in my shirt this is finally going my way! Kino was floating right behind me when he heard me start freaking "ya he was freaking us out and said we were devil spawn and started shooting at us and so we ran for our lives!" I thought my freak out was good I still held a stressed scared look on my face and Kino piped up floating up to my head and sitting lying down on my head saying 'no luck hmmm' I responded with 'what do you mean?' 'I mean how you repressed your memories and created new ones you did it sooo oddly I knew it would work for a while until you saw that hunter again' he said cockily and calmly I twitched as he said this I wanted him off my head and my face turned into an aggravated look for a split second and returned to its former emotions scared and stressed. The townspeople suddenly turned when they heard more rustling bushes and someone pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. Ralli and I exchanged looks. The townspeople screamed and yelled and waved torches and pitchforks at the hunter as he approached. Then they turned back to us and said " that is the crazy hunter, right?" and we said "yes!!" so they attacked him while Ralli and I ran away. Was quick to follow I heard the hunter yell "YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER WOLVES I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY I SWEAR!!!" 'Ya right' I say to Kino as he settles on my head again this time I swat him off Syleria must have saw cause I saw her look at me oddly Kino on the other hand whined 'heeey what was that for' and settled on my shoulder instead I replied 'I dun like my head being touched!' I ignored Ralli's strange swats above her head. I moved on with a shake of my head. "So that was fun" I said, "take me back to hotel we will lock all doors and windows and we can continue my tutoring" "Ok" I replied happily 'you no you gotta be careful you no what happened with your pack when you became reckless' Kino said with a smirk 'oh shuddup for once Kino your still in TRAINING' I said or thought more like it and smirked when we got to the hotel and locked the doors shut the windows I morphed into myself the wolf and started said with a sigh thinking a little "ok what rule were we on again?" Kino smirked and said 'idiot' I retorted with a sharp 'shuddup' "We are on rule number 3 I am sure of it" I replied while transforming. I loved to be back in my graceful wolf form. "Oh ok well then" I sighed I could remember my mother and father the two alphas telling me this all over the five big rules 'you remember the rules don't you' Kino asked taunting me slightly 'yes I do' I replied angrily 'ok ok no need to snap' Kino said settling on the bed pillows "ok rule number three: don't over think being human they will suspect stuff they are stupid but they are suspicious I no it sounds like rule one but it is different a little and rule four: always were the removable fur and what the humans where on there back paws or er... FEET!! Ya ya that's the word and rule five: no howling barking and no whining like a wolf or growling OK and that's it the basics I was taught anyways" 'oh wow sooo much information I am soo amazed' Kino said sarcastically "oh will you shut the hell up Kino before I rip your little throa-" I stopped immediately realizing I was speaking out loud to Kino so Syleria could here. "Who's Kino? Oh I see. You have an imaginary friend," I said, taunting her very offensively apparently, I could tell from the look on her face. She charged towards me, anger and humiliation flaring in her eyes. I was immediately sorry. Too late. I leaped at her and pinned her to the ground and growled "he is not imaginary he is an idiotic in training guardian a sucky one at that!" 'Ooooh no need to get violent' Kino practically laughed I growled at him really violently blood lust in my eyes and stared at him on the pillows he smirked I got up while she went on attacking Kino I guess. I was filled with wonder but then I remembered about human training. I got back to business. "Ok so never mind Kino. You know he's probably looking for attention? Ignore him. Teach me more about these...humans" I growled at Kino as he went up to the ceiling "can you see him?" I asked with an insane look in my eyes "No but I'm guessing he is a black annoying midget twit?" 'HEY' Kino yelled and landed in front of Syleria making himself visible to her cause she was also different from other wolves 'KINO' I yelled at the annoying little thing "that would be Kino" I sighed practically wanting to kill him but couldn't "OMG that's your GUARDIAN??"I was completely doubtful to the situation. Kino was a little black thing with green eyes, black tail with a green tip, black body, one green foot and had green horns. I leaned closer to Ralli and whispered, not even considering that Kino may have very good ear range, "I think that he was sent 'up' so that you could baby-sit him." 'HEY THEY DID NOT TRY TO GET RID OF ME!' Kino yelled obviously over hearing I laughed, "I already said that he is an annoying little creeper that annoys every one that needs a baby-sitter" I laughed a little more Now I thought Ralli was happy because she had someone to help her offend Kino. Even though that's kinda a weird reason to be happy...."Anyway," I said through my laughter, "Get on with the human teachings. I'll need to practice, like, you be another human and say stuff and I'll try to react appropriately." "Ok" I cleared my throat glaring at Kino who was looking at a lottery ticket and then I morphed wearing the same shirt with the: Z? : On it and waited for her to morph at this point Kino leapt onto my head this time I let him. I morphed too, but this time I wanted to be different. I was the same human, with my fur atop my head in a different pattern. I had two tufts coming out the sides. My top was purple and had strings that tied in the back. I wore dark blue slightly baggy jeans with black boots. I looked at Kino again and thought, what an odd creature... I sighed slightly and started acting ignoring Kino cause I cant swat at him out in public, alright I thought to myself hear goes nothing I always hated acting when I don't have to "oh hi are you a tourist here? Would you like a tour," I said happily with a smile 'here we go' Kino said so only I can here he rolled his eyes "Yes, I am a tourist, and sure a tour would be super. Thanks" "Okay" I replied happily then dropped the happiness "okay that was excellent Syl" I said with a smile 'ya ya excellent' Kino said with a yawn "Ok that was retarded I didn't learn anything more of a challenge please. Full conversation maybe?" I said afterward. "And, Kino? Shut the fuck up nobody asked your opinion" "That was just a warm up for me not a challenge for you" I said, stretching "Kino, yeah, shuddup she was fine" I said scowling at the little green and black demon/devil type thing Kino only smirked and mumbled 'hmmm ya whatever' Kino seemed to be staring out the window at something out of seeing range "okay whatever, lets do this. "Hi, are you new in this town? Would you like to go shopping with me or something?" I smiled saying this like a human teenager with my eyes closed and played the part inside I was dying a little like always. Kino laughed at the way I said this and then turned and continued looking out the window "Why the hell are you asking me to shop with you? I don't even know you!" I said, playing the part. "Weirdo," I mumbled and walked away, which happened to be into a wall. Damn it, I thought, Now Ral will laugh...yep there it is...then Kino will be a critic...yep, yep. Shit. I laughed a little saying "tis ok I did that when my mother was testing me only I walked into cabinet which then fell on me ow" Kino on the other hand laughed 'oh my god did you see that haha she left an indent in the wall!' Kino was now on the floor rolling around laughing I kicked him a little but he kept laughing "At least I would never leave a burn on the wall!" I snapped back." You're so hot-headed, you would!" I laughed at my own comeback. I moved on. "Ok, now I want to start a conversation," I said, "Hi there how are you today, Ma'am? Can I help you with those bags?" I laughed a little saying "tis ok I did that when my mother was testing me only I walked into cabinet which then fell on me ow" Kino on the other hand laughed 'oh my god did you see that haha she left an indent in the wall!' Kino was now on the floor rolling around laughing I kicked him a little but he kept laughing "At least I would never leave a burn on the wall!" I snapped back." You're so hot-headed, you would!" I laughed at my own comeback. I moved on. "Ok, now I want to start a conversation," I said, "Hi there how are you today, Ma'am? Can I help you with those bags?" I was way ahead of Syl I laughed at her come back and morphed into an old lady and grabbed some bags before she even asked me I replied with a smile saying "why aren't you sweet yes I would like some help" I smirked I just couldn't help it, it freaked me out when an old lady asked me to help her cross the road when I was little I ran off looking for my mother it just was not natural I thought at that time Kino had stopped laughing at the insult and sat quietly and mouthed all of Syl's words in a mean way Helping an old lady carry bags was strange, almost humiliating. I wasn't sure if it should be because I was not actually human. "There," I said as I handed Ral's bags back to her. At that point I had a chance to glare at Kino, who must have been slightly intimidated, because he sort of jumped and looked at me as a cat would if you suddenly turned the vacuum on when they were sitting on it. I glared back and Ralli laughed, I got up and went and sat on one of the two beds and said, 'you do know that if you can see me, you are gonna get a guardian in training cause only wolves who are going to or already have a guardian in training can see us or will' I smirked and the glimpse of the angel-ish thing I saw was strange well, sorta, and anyway, I knew the guardian was coming soon. Ralli only sighed and I looked at her strangely what was she sighing about! She has no right to sigh!! "Oh can we go try to find a guardian for me? Please???? I REALLY want one!!!" I said excitedly, and then I realized that Kino was in a bad mood. I shut up and walked into the next room in our hotel suite. I heard Ralli walk towards Syl and start a conversation about humans I heard what she had said "humans are retarded all the time" and now I waited for what Syleria would say I closed my eyes to listen "Yeah well obviously but I don't care I just want a guardian! A cute one!" I replied. I heard Ralli laugh I opened my eyes at what Syleria said and wondered when that guardian was coming and what its name will be if he new it what it will look like I picked up a small ball type thing and threw it at a mirror so it would break to relieve my anger "Where can I get one?" I asked Ralli. I was bouncing a paper airplane off of the wall; it wasn't working too well. I was practicing morphing and I suddenly morphed into a human with a wolf head and tail. "Whoops" I looked at Ralli and her new friend and I laughed at seeing Syleria with a wolf head and tail and then went back to trying to break the mirror when someone or something grabbed my ball I had just morphed back to being a normal human when I heard Kino shout, "HEY!" I asked Ralli if she heard it and before I got my answer I went out into our suites' living room. Their Kino sat staring at a beautiful angelic creature. It was obviously feminine. "Hi my name is Lena and I have been sent to be your guardian," the creature said directly at me as she shot the ball perfectly into the center of the mirror and it smashed. She gave a perfectionist look at Kino. I called Ral over and she came. I saw Ralli run out and I glared at the other I mumbled 'show off you were obviously closer and so it was a harder hit' Ralli looked at me and rolled her eyes I then got a better look at the white and pink cat angel thing she represented Syleria allot I looked at the little white halo between her ears she was very fluffy. I spread my demonic wings with the fuzzy green edges and flew over to sniff at her head and fly around her. This should be the first time Syl has seen my wings then Ralli spoke, "wow another guardian in training cool I bet she's you guardian Syl" I smirked then my smirk fell and it turned into shock. He new her from childhood 'wait a minute LENA' my jaw sorta fell open and my eyes went wide in shock oh my god she was here I mean she was my childhood friend but I never thought I would see her again! "What, do you know her or something?" I asked. "And of course she's my guardian she already said that. " I stared at Kino and waited an answer and while doing so I practiced morphing into other types of humans. 'YES I do no her from a long time ago but still' Kino was still wide eyed she was his only friend he stayed away from everyone else and never aloud them around him or they would have to go to the hospital "You know me? From where? Who are you? WHAT?" "KINO WHATS GOING ON" Ralli yelled at me I thought that my heart stopped well if I had one the only person I ever trusted doesn't remember me my wings drooped a little I was still floating so I started to float to the ground looking really sad and doing nothing to hide it "No seriously I have really bad memory. Who are you and from how long ago do you know me?" Lena asked. 'From training school remember I was the one who hospitalized all those people about one year ago do you remember?' I frowned at the memory of those stupid idiots getting in my personal space but that was 1 year ago but I still held grudges like against the principal who took me out of school and put me on earth with Ralli before I was supposed to. I sighed and looked at her "Oh, I remember you now...You were so cute." I regained my composure and said 'how so?' 'Funny, looks, you were so hilarious, especially when you hurt people." 'Ya it was fun I still hate those little bastards' I said my head held high and sitting up straight 'I hate that principal too' 'You aren't so attractive any more though..." Lena said teasingly. I smiled and said 'oh really and your fur changed its color a bit hasn't it' I opened my eyes and started to fly again as we joked around I could sense and see Ralli's confusion as she morphed to be a wolf again Ok, OK enough strange happenings. Ralli, TEACH ME MORE AND STOP GETTING SIDE TRACKED, "I regained topic. I was still mind wandering about Lena, but then we got down to business. Ralli also regained the topic. RALLI'S POV "hmmm oh ya ok the human-things will mostly ignore you do no that right?" I said sorta just a little shocked that Kino actually had a friend. He never mentioned Lena before. "Yes, I know that most humans don't care too terribly that there is another human abou-" I didn't finish my sentence. A very loud and almost angry pound on the door interrupted me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK hi umm this is a... old rp i guess and it is on hiatus we got up to chapter 5 complete but theres gonna be more this is also on Deviant Art Grunnys (c)gaia the rest (c) me and Carisa

Chapter 3

My head shot up I was looking at the ground me and Syleria had been talking about the humans when the knock came I timidly morphed to human and whispered to Syl to go into a different room and stay there in wolf form. I went to the door and put a smile on my face and took a deep breath Kino standing beside me on all fours he looked like a cat, -the same size as a small one to- and I opened the door to see an angry looking human I said "hello do you need anything" in a swift movement grabbed me by the cuff of my shirt and pulled me off the ground I looked at him and screamed so loud thought that the window would crack! I heard Ral scream and I knew she told me to stay but I couldn't take it, I had to help. I went running out of the room on all fours after fumbling with the doorknob. I saw a giant man holding Ralli about two feet off the ground by her shirt. I started to drool hungrily when I saw that he had no weapons. When he laid eyes on me and dropped Ral it was already too late; I had sprung up and was snarling as I leapt onto him and I bit him so hard. I suddenly realized that I shouldn't be doing this and I stopped attacking gave a final growl, and the man ran away screaming. Ralli had played her part by pretending to be terrified by me as well as him. Good ol' Ral. I was acting I thought Kino was actually shocked cause Syl almost stepped on him he growled and swatted at her but only made her back up what he was trying to do he then walked away and walked right into Lena and they tumbled to the ground a small yelp of surprise escaping Kino I laughed slightly "ok Syl turn back now and pretend to run in and be terrified police and animal control are coming soon I bet ok" I said and watched her morph. As I morphed back into a human I practiced a terrified look and asked Ralli, "Is this good?" And before she answered I found a mirror and was pleased. "Ok so when they come you say like 'Oh my gosh that wolf just came out of my bedroom! It scared me half to death, then it attacked this man, who also scared me half to death...' or something similar, then I'll say, 'I heard Ralli scream and I was in the bathroom doing my hair then I came out and this wolf had just finished attacking this man who was on our doorstep, we never found out why,' how does that sound?" "that's good. Hey Kino had a little fall there?" I said and laughed and looked in another mirror and put on a terrified face "you do no that I was playing the part any anther human-female-thing would, screaming is a defense thing I think" I said and stood shocked looking really realistic on the floor where I had fallen. Well, sorta. A human would fall but I landed on my feet and all then Kino snapped back 'shut up' and got up and shook the invisible dirt off and then helped Lena up and asked "are you ok?" 'No, duh I'm ok and you're looking at me way too sincerely, I can help myself up, I am totally used to being in pain. So much that I hardly experience it anymore...' Lena was being quite rude. I wondered what had come over her... my thoughts were interrupted by a quick and steady pound on the door. "That would be the police," I said. Kino was a little shocked her Lena was the one who was nice has she changed for the worse of something I got up without thinking and answered the door "hello," I said, making my voice shaky. The police said, "Can we come in?" "Of course," I responded. I led them to the couch and sat in a chair watching Syl doing the same. The police took the couch there was a female and a male both looking quite serious "As you have experienced, we appear to have a wolf problem here," the redheaded female began. "Yes, and it scared the crap out of me," I replied." Yes, well, we need you each to come into a separate room one at a time and tell us your side of the story, alright?" The male continued."OK, I nominate Ralli to go first," I said a little too jokingly for the situation, so the cops stared at me. I sighed and Kino jumped onto my head and I said "ok I shall go first" the cops took me into my bedroom since it was a bid place and started to question me like "ok can you tell us what had happened" the female cop asked and I started to relay my story "well I was talking on the phone when I heard a knock on the door it was not a friendly hey I have a gift for you knock it was a give me your money type of knock and this guy he grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me off the ground two feet of the ground and then this wolf came running out of the my bedroom and attacked him by knocking him to the ground and then the wolf ran off towards the forest" I said and panted allot of talking yes 'good good you sounded sorta believable I wouldn't believe you for a minute but a human would 'thanks' I replied to him so only he could hear me and then the human female said and asked "ok well that's good can you explain what this wolf looked like" "I cant really remember all I saw was a flash of white... and then Syl ran out of the bathroom" "ok that's good we will need to question your friend now ok" I nodded and walked out of the bedroom and told Syl to go into my room to talk to the cops. I went into Ral's bedroom and the cops asked me to explain how I experienced this wolf." well Ral was in the kitchen talking on the phone, and I was in the bathroom doing my hair. Then I heard a loud pounding on the door; didn't sound friendly. I heard Ralli say 'call you back in a minute' then go to answer the door. She said 'hello can I help you?' or something like that and then I heard her scream. I quickly dropped all my things and ran out to see what was going on. Ralli was on the ground looking terrified, and a wolf appeared to have just finished attacking and was growling at this gigantic man, who was scratched up and on the ground. After he got up and ran away screaming, the wolf ran off, I didn't see where to though," I said. "Hmm...alright, can you tell us what the man and the wolf looked like?" The brown-haired man asked. "Yes, the wolf was white with splotches of blue, very graceful, most strange combination of terror and beauty. The man was native and had short black hair. He was wearing a green faded T-shirt and baggy jeans," I replied."All right, thats all we need to know at this point. We will contact you if we need to," the female said as they left out the door. I came back out into the living room with the others. I saw Syleria come out and the cops left we stayed still and silent for 5 minutes before I spoke saying quietly in case they could hear me "that was scary I never been intimidated by a human before that's a first" I shrugged and sat down Kino still on my head so I swatted him off and he flew off and sat on the cushions of the couch with Lena. "Yeah he was pretty freaky," I replied. "Hehehe, I'm glad I bit him," I added. Lena and Kino where sitting on the couch cushion together cuddling. I continued to talk to Ral. "Why did you not let me morph and answer the door with you? Or at least pretend to be doing something else?" "Because my father always told me and my mom to do so, so if one of us got into trouble the other can get us out" I nodded while talking and glanced at Kino and Lena"Oh I see," I replied. "Alright," I said after a couple minutes, "I think I want to go explore the city now.""Ok I want to go to a store first alright" I dragged her outside and to a store filled with scarf's and bracelets I went to the counter and asked the lady "do you have my scarf hear yet and my bracelet you now the one with the emerald in it" "hmm oh yes hi Ralli hear you go" she handed me a beautiful black and green scarf and a little box I took the scarf and tied it loosely around my neck and then grabbed the box and took a green metal bracelet with a emerald in it and put it on and smiled and asked Syl what she thought of them. "Wow, they're very pretty," I said. "Now can you show me around?" "ok come on" I said happily and dragged her behind me and let go when we got outside and I ran to the town square with Syleria behind we got to the town square there were many people there. "So where to?" I asked."Hmmm I am not sure really I will take you to the food places first" I then took her in the direction and showed her the fancy restaurants and then the fast food places then the grocery stores and then sat down on a bench and chatted for awhile taking a break. Suddenly I saw the man who had grabbed Ralli and I attacked. He had not fully recovered, because he still had scratches. I nudged Ral, who immediately saw him. I growled lightly and was going to approach him and give him a nice big punch witch after a second I did "hey you little bitch" he yelled at me and he started to attack me what I did is I lead him into the forest and turned into a wolf and howled and then attacked him and killed him Syleria looked at me shocked I was a little shocked too but instincts had taken over and I did that. Kino was watching me and Syleria with Lena and was shocked at how vicious of a killer I could be! 'Oh wow' he said to Lena 'that was odd'"That was kind of a random kill," I said sheepishly. I walked over to the fountain and played in the water. I then saw a policeman approaching. I continued to act natural and swished my hand in the water. Ralli on the other hand... I was still a wolf and I ran into the forest before he could see me and stopped a good ways away and watched silently as the cop went over to the dead bleeding body. "Oh my gosh," the cop said. "What a tragedy. Hey, that man is the same description as that girl described that got attacked by a wolf! I'll take him in for examination. I think that he was attacked by two wolves..." I was amazed that humans were that skilled. I walked up to the officer and said, "Is there a pro-" I was silenced for a couple seconds while I jumped back, "Oh! That's terrible! What happened??" I figured that I was getting pretty good at acting. As I watched Syleria act shocked she was getting pretty good at it I had blood dripping from my teeth and paws and all over my muzzle and my scarf was still on and I whispered some words and all the blood disappeared and my now clean bracelet was sparkling I changed from wolf to human and walked out of the forest and to the little area of concealed trees and walked out but when I saw the body I jumped back in alarm and asked the nearest cop what happened my eyes wide and hand over my mouth. I held in a giggle as Ral went up to the cop and asked about the dead body. I followed the cop until he gave me an answer. "Some wolves attacked him," he mumbled to us." Whoa that's pretty severe, are you planning to do anything about this wolf problem?" I asked him. "Yes, probably," He replied, "we'll probably put a gate up around the forest or something". I was shocked put a fence around the town! Impossible how will Syl and me go back and forth oh dammit, dammit!!! I went over to Syl and said, "lets go home ok" and started to walk towards the hotel a dreariness of shock still in me."Alright, but..."I lowered my voice to a whisper," will we ever see the forest again?""Yes" I whisper "we will" -Kino's POV- I was about to follow when I saw something and so I started to fly towards Ralli and Syleria but the next thing I no I am on the ground looking into two silver eyes of the demon... TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK hi umm this is a... old rp i guess and it is on hiatus we got up to chapter 5 complete but theres gonna be more this is also on Deviant Art Grunnys (c)gaia the rest (c) me and Carisa

only chapter with a name... I think--Chapter Four: Kino' Disaster

(Kino' POV) I was covered in blood, I had a gash in my side, on my forehead, and my wings were tattered. My chest hurt when I breathed my tail had bite marks and scratches on it and I was soaked in my own blood and my enemies blood I had him in worse condition than me his name was or is Kanew he is my enemy I had been fighting with him for a while now allot in school and now I was way stronger then him I was always stronger a good fighter but now he was fleeing he was like me the same type of demon only his eyes the tip of his tail and ears were silver and he had a silver circle over his eye and the tips of his wings were dotted silver instead of a simple stripe down the edge he was slightly bigger then me but still Lena had already left way before I had been attacked and so I made my way to the hotel my blue blood was dripping on the side walk. Only me other demons and wolves with demons could see it. I was almost at the hotel I was now almost falling asleep but I couldn't I had to get into the hotel when I got into it I dropped not asleep but I could still hear but I couldn't open my eyes I felt someone catch me then I heard Ralli's panicked voice saying to get a towel quickly then I heard running water I only heard glimpse's of what was said I heard Ralli say my name then I fell completely Unconscious. (Syleria' POV) I was just returning with the towel and a damp cloth while Ralli was holding Kino. Lena was also at his side. Once we had gotten all of the supplies we began to clean up all the blood. We couldn't call an ambulance so we had to care for him ourselves. Once he was clean, his wounds weren't that bad. Most of the blood wasn't his. He still had tons of scratches, gashes, and bruises, but he would be OK. When he awoke I asked him, "How do you feel?" and, "what on earth happened to you?" I hardly gave him time to answer. "We noticed you weren't behind us so we went to look for you and we couldn't find you so we came back here hoping you would be back soon, " I added. (Kino' POV) I groaned the wounds were hurting and all the questions I just blinked my eyes and hoped my headache would go away and then I noticed I had a bandage wrapped around my head stomach and tail and I was clean too my blood soaked threw the bandages around my stomach my wing were out wide and so I tried to close them I hissed in pain and left them there not really in the mood to talk and I fell asleep (Syleria' POV) As he fell back asleep I was disappointed. I wanted answers. I turned to Ralli. "What possibly could've happened?" I asked her. (Ralli' POV) "I don't no maybe he was attacked but no one but us can hear or see him unless another demon attacked him" I sighed. I wonder what happened, I thought to myself and then I saw him rustle his wings again and growl slightly. (Syleria' POV) I was continually wondering of Kino, even after I suddenly fell asleep. I wasn't planning to, but I must have been tired. I dreamed horrible dreams of Kino being attacked by a very large, gruesome, vicious demon, and in the dream Kino was innocently walking across a road. I watched involuntarily as Kino was repeatedly pounded and bitten. Suddenly Kino became very angry and fought back. Even though the other demon had a large advantage and a head start, Kino won the battle with the other demon running away whimpering in pain, and Kino collapsing shortly after. I tossed and turned in my sleep, and Ralli must have moved me into the beautifully large comfortable sleeping nest, because she woke me up and there I was, sitting up in the 'bed' sweating with tears rolling down my cheeks. Ralli looked very concerned and confused, I could tell from the look on her face. (Ralli' POV) "are you ok?" I questioned her; I was curious. Kino was growling in his sleep -again- (Syleria' POV) "Yes, I think so," I replied, still shaking." I was dreaming of Kino being attacked by a huge demon, even though Kino won, I was still scared," I continued, "I think that my dream is close to the truth...maybe not extremely accurate, but,......" my voice trailed off. I sighed and slid back under the covers. (Ralli' POV) "hmm probably quite accurate actually Kino is a good fighter and wont back down even if his life is on the line" I said staring at Kino on the pillows on my bed-type-thing. (Lena' POV) I was about as concerned and full of confusion as Syleria was about Kino and what had happened to him. I was sleeping on the single bed that Kino and I were to share across the room from Syleria and Ralli's double bed. I shook my head as if to flick off the thoughts. I went back to sleep. (Kino' POV) I growled as I woke up slowly, as not to get another headache (I hate those). I slowly stretched, feeling my bones crack slightly. A shot of pain shot threw my front right paw. I growled and stretched my wings slowly the rips stinging when the air hit them, and I hissed slightly. (Syleria' POV) I woke up sometime in the middle of the night to Kino's growls and hisses. I sat up slowly and glanced at him. He was half awake and one eye was open and looking back at me. I asked him, "You O.K. there? Want some more ice or a damp cloth or somethin'?" I waited for a reply. (Kino' POV) I looked at her have opening my other eye and said quietly 'yes I am fine just...' I stopped, realizing I had nothing to add on to my sentence, so I stopped and sighed. Now she'll be curious. Damn... (Syleria' POV) "Just what? You know I won't just drop it. I am too considerate. I will also have nightmares if I think something is wrong..." I was way too curious to stop and wait fro an answer untill he interrupted me to give in. (Kino' POV) 'nothing I thought there was something more to say and I just said 'just' anyways, when there shouldn't be a 'just' ' I said a little angrily I hate it when people did this to me. My paw still hurt and then I was in a bad mood. great! I thought. (Syleria' POV) "Well soo-rry Mr. Tired. Are you sure you don't want any painkillers? There's sure to be some in the kitchen, but of course you should only have a 1/4 dose," I said. I was tired. I always blabber on and on when I'm tired, I thought, while blabbering about 1/4 dose to Kino, who was staring at me like I was speaking a different language the whole time. 'What's a painkiller? It kills pain,' I said, gathering information from, well, the words. Is it supposed to help kill pain? it can't do that... hey when I woke up that second time didn't Ralli say something about going into the forest soon?... oh well I'll ask her later. I nodded my head, I think I would have a better sleep without pain anyways... (Syleria' POV) As he figured out what a pain killer was I watched as different looks of confusion and diversion crossed his face. Finally he nodded. I went to get the painkiller pills from the kitchen. I cut one in half, then the half in half, and I emptied its contents onto a spoon, and I took some strawberry jam and mixed it with the pill contents. I went back into the room and told Kino to eat the jam because the painkiller was mixed with it and without the jam it would taste extremely bitter. he took the spoon from my hand. (Kino' POV) As I ate the jam I was suddenly hungry I was sure that Syleria would notice that I wasn't going to move my right paw and was using my left for everything I needed and my right paw was hurting but the pain was much better now since I ate the jam and I realized that I was really hungry 'hmm can I have some food?' I asked this cause I wasn't gonna move my paw for some food... NO(Syleria' POV) "Yeah, whaddaya want? We got cereal, eggs, chicken, beef, oatmeal..." I listed all we had in the kitchen that was edible. I started to make myself some Raisin Bran with cinnamon while I waited for Kino to choose his midnight snack. I heard groaning in the bedroom. I figured I was being noisy and somebody was waking up. (Ralli' POV) "what in fucking hell are you doing Syleria!!" I yelled and got up a little groggily noticing Kino staring at me and then flew into the kitchen his right paw unusually tucked under his body and said 'I want raisin bran toooooo now' ok so he somewhat growled out the last part I rolled my eyes. (Syleria' POV) "I'm makin' RAISIN BRAN! and Kino, you know your wing still is wounded, so you're gonna have more pain when the pain killer wears off; you shouldn't fly," I said, a bit too loudly. I heard another groan in the bedroom. Soon Lena was wandering into the kitchen. I sighed and asked her if she wanted something to eat while I prepared Kino's Raisin Bran. (Ralli' POV) I yawned and got out of bed stretching and turned into my wolf form and ran into the kitchen running into a cupboard and hitting my head wow that was stupid I thought to myself and got up and turned into a human hitting my head on an open cupboard and growled attacking the cupboard and then I looked at what Syleria ok I glared at her and well played with my now newly transformed bracelet witch was now a spiked bracelet and my scarf hung from my neck I had my 'Z?' shirt on and a pair of jeans and my black skater shoes and I looked aggravated "ooooooooh I want some I want some gimme gimme gimme" I reverted to being my old hyper self ever since I met Syleria I've been... calm and now I have warmed up to her so I was hyper again and I wanted the damn raisin bran too!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK hi umm this is a... old rp i guess and it is on hiatus we got up to chapter 5 complete but theres gonna be more this is also on Deviant Art Grunnys (c)gaia the rest (c) me and Carisa

Chapter 5

(Zandora's POV) How dare that horrid creature come out of nowhere and attack my beloved Kanew. How dare he endanger the life of my most favored friend and closest family. I will avenge the pain Kanew is experiencing. I was running wildly with rage about the forest. I was, after all, a wolf-lion. Yes, it is true. My mother was a beautiful wolf and my father a lion. How they resisted from tearing each other limb for limb I'll never know. All I know is that they loved each other madly and their own tribes killed them for mating with the enemy. I on the other hand slipped out before they could even set eyes on me. I lived underground for about a year, and then came along Kanew. He saved my life; I was near the point of suicide. He has always been there for me, and this was my chance to be there for him. I quickly decided to go back to our den and sniff the scent from Kanew, and then I would follow it. Yes, that was a good plan. But what to do when I found the little son of a bitch? Tear him apart? Find his family, hostage them, and threaten him with their death? Yes, yes, yes. That is what I should do. THEN tear him apart. YES that is the PERFECT plan. "Mwa-ha-ha-ha." Oh! Oops. Didn't mean to laugh aloud. Hehe. (Kasira POV) I heard the laugh my guardian Orina stopped talking beside me I as I was a black panther like the night so my two navy blue eyes were slightly glowing since it was 3:00am I looked around I was in a tree and so I jumped down to investigate the laughter when I crossed paths with what looked to be half lion and half wolf I growled and circled her once and spoke "state your business crossing my territory" my voice was low but angry and I stopped her in the middle of a raged run hmm this could be interesting for me I thought smirking slightly. (Zandora's POV) I lifted my front paw slightly and never turned my back to this panther. I asked, "Your territory? As far as I am concerned, you are but another creature getting in my way, and in case you hadn't noticed, I am already very bitchy at the moment, I do not need your help. Oh, and, uh, in case you are really related to a bat, Yes, I am a liolf. You can stop staring now. I may ask the same as why you are in my bubble." I was very bitchy at that moment and was not in the mood for questions. (Kasira's POV) I was in no better of a mood than she. This was my territory! Not hers!! All I did was turn my back. I was different than most panthers; I could watch people with my mind and see their next move. So I am an exile. Yes sad, huh? Pity me and die! The last person who pitied me lost their throat and, well, died. So I was in no mood to have this liolf on my territory. All I did was watching her and stepped aside grinning evilly and I said calmly, too calmly, "Then you are allowed to pass." I laughed slightly and my eyes narrowed. (Zandora's POV) I was very suspicious of her action. I stood up but did not approach her. I stared into her mischievous eyes as if looking for an answer to my next move. I knew she was happily awaiting my response. I said, a bit more calmly than expected, "You have no reason to let me pass, so why would you?" I stayed standing for a bit more time to move in case I needed to for any reason. (Kasira's POV) I laughed harshly and said, "Oh no reason you have business in the human town don't you?" I purred out "hmm I thought if you would go there you where going to kill someone maybe a few humans" I smirked this would give me a reason to follow her I did need to go into the town before the fence went up any way's so might as well stalk someone! (Ralli's POV) "Come on, come on," I snarled a little impatiently, "we have to go before the fence goes up Syleria!!" I was really pissed off now! "Get out here!!!" I yelled aggregately. Now I growled there was only an hour left I was getting really paranoid by now Kino sat up and floated over. His wings were all good not a rip or a scar on them. We recently got a lot of 'first-aid' stuff in case of any more bad injuries. I had just started smelling a little bit of an odd scent. I looked around I could smell violence, I growled looking around and sniffing at the air. 'Calm down will ya Ralli? It's an hour away!' Kino said calmly. "It's not that, I smell violence in the air. Its also making me anxious," I mumbled slightly, aware of it growing noticeable. (Zandora's POV) I was still suspicious of this panther, but I answered cautiously, "Yes I do, but why would that interest you? And for your information, I HAVE killed a great many beings in that particular town. All were reported 'missing'." (Syleria's POV) OK! OK! I'm coming! Sheesh! Kino's right anyways; there's still an hour and this hotel is very close to the forest," I yelled towards the part-open hotel door. "And whats that about smelling violence?" I shifted back into wolf form with my bag of souvenirs clutched in my mouth. I walked out the door and stood beside Ralli. Well, 5 meters from her anyway. I could tell she was in a snappy mood. I mean that literally as well as figuratively. (Ralli's POV) "nothing really I bet" I sighed calming my self down I remember a time like this some time ago -FLASH BACK!! - "RALLIKARA get out here fast the humans are coming" my mother yelled at me a little hushed as not to gain anymore suspicion "I'm coming mom" I yelled back I hated it when she called me Rallikara why did she have to call me by my birth name I like my shorter name Ralli "Ralli come on" Kalin said "we have to hurry" he said a little on edge "I no that" I mumbled Kalin is my older brother by about 6 months and I was about only 5 months so am still pretty young I guess but I wasnt the weakest! Kalin took my hand and led me out of the house we owned the forest had become dangerous for outsiders like us but now we had no choice but to flee me and Kalin were the only ones she took with her Kalin is a red wolf and is blind in one eye so he has a hard time at times his blind eye turned pure white and his other eye was a pretty amber color and so we fled Kalin pulling me along with him I was a faster runner with him but I was reluctant to leave my home and go into the forest I cant really remember living in the forest with my pack so I just told every wolf I met on are outings that they were killed by humans or if I met a human my father was killed by a mad man as I hear that's what they are called. Oh well its a good excuse for a human who looks like a five year old or a five month old wolf pup oh well as we ran I quickly heard the humans at are old home I felt tears begin to fall as I ran I was scared and didnt no what was happening the last thing I felt before I blacked out I don't no why I blacked out only that I did was Kalin picking me up he looked about 11 years old as a human and was 11 months in wolf form when I woke I was in a hole also known as a den that my mother had dug up Kalin was guarding the entrance since he was older both of us started to worry after awhile until Kalin looked around and smelled the air when he smelt and heard it I did to a gun shot and a pained snarl then nothing I was a wolf again we all were Kalin picked me up by my scruff as I started to whimper and he ran away from the sounds -END FLASH BACK- I shook my head to clear this horrible memory Kalin of course is still alive I hope we got separated and the first half of my life on my own I searched for him but couldn't find him I sighed I was about 13 months now just over a year so he should be 16 I smirked I was gonna try to find my brother again the one who protected me and stood by me all the time this time I said something to Syleria finally "OK we are ready right so move out" while we were running many people tried to shoot at us (mainly Syleria because of her color) while we made a break for it. (Syleria's POV) Stupid white fur... "Hey why don't we run out as humans? We have an hour, so it doesn't matter how slow they are," I said in annoyance. After a couple seconds that seemed like minutes I mumbled, "and people won't SHOOT me." I looked at Ralli. She appeared to have not heard me. "RALLI WE HAVE AN HOUR AND I DO NOT TAKE A LIKING TO BEING SHOT AT! CAN WE PLEASE MORPH INTO HUMANS!"? It was more of a strict demand than a question, and it felt good to know that my voice could, indeed, be powerful. (Ralli's POV) I looked at her when she yelled at me "no not yet they'll still shoot" my voice was laced with fear which rarely happened, really I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible I was shaking slightly my eyes flashed everywhere and then settled on a weird wolfy liony thing and a panther stalking it from the tree's I then heard a sound and then sudden pain in my gut I yelped in pain and slowed down in pace I growled the pain was becoming unbearable but I tried to keep up and get to the tree's safety and hope to be safe there and live but my vision became blurred with the last of my strength I yelled at Syleria to keep going which may be my final words hopefully not hopefully I can escape safe and survive but that was to much to hope for I ran into a alley way and turned into a human and applied passed out. All I could hope for was that Syleria could escape and didnt follow me those were my last thoughts.


End file.
